Situaciones
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Porque aunque quisiera, Asami nunca sería suya, ella solo era su juguete personal y no podía evitarlo.


**_Disclaimer: LOK y ATLA_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_la verdad me inspiré en un libro que escribió y me regaló un ejemplar mi profesor._**

**_Es muy lindo si quieren les digo luego por PM el nombre o se los paso por PDF_**

**_las palabras dadas están en negrita, cursiva, y subrayada_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Situaciones<em>**

**_He intentado pintar, _**Otra vez pero por más que quiero las figuras se van, huyen despavoridas de mi mano, el pincel no se mueve, y la pintura se vuelve blanca o negra.

Me estreso, dejo las cosas a un lado sino las romperé y me voy adentro de mi cuarto, que le den a la pintura, si es que ella no me quiere a mi yo no le querré a ella.

**_El mismo rostro, _**Y aun así no he logrado dibujarlo, ni hablar de pintarlo.

La oscuridad ya me había golpeado y me costaba salir de ella

**_Desde que voy al fondo del abismo_**

Que no puedo salir, y lo he intentado pero esa melodía me lo impide, como un canto de sirena maldito.

**_Madurando una vida_**

Sabía que era su culpa y de nadie más, que esa cara esa sonrisa, y esa voz me llevarían a mi perdición.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**_De situaciones creadas- Hasta la caída final_**

Había creado mi propio Edén entre la miseria mundial, había creído en el amor eterno por mi divina estupidez, y en que las cosas, más aun los sacrificios valían la pena…pobre de mí.

Pues su sonrojo pertenecía a otra persona.

Entonces solo me quedo a esperar hasta que caiga el final.

**_También he visto escurrirse la pintura de mi superficie_**

_Y cómo el precioso cuadro de su silueta desaparecía para siempre._

_Nunca fui tan infeliz._

**En la búsqueda espiritual**

Encontré la paz, nunca sería mía y debía aceptarlo por más que doliera.

Y así lo hice.

Dejé la República porque allí estaba ella e intenté con mis mejores esfuerzos olvidarla…

_Como si pudiera…_

* * *

><p><em>Frío, frío<em>

_Siempre lo mismo,_

_Intenso_

_Sobre mi piel que a nadie importa_

_Una palabra,_

_Sólo una…_

No importaba lo que hiciera, estaba haciendo lo mismo que siempre, estaba pintando, creando sus propias situaciones que le hacían creer que sí era importante para esa chica.

Que cada beso que le robaba en la Nación del fuego era cierto, que no ocultaba solo una estúpida experiencia como lo estaba haciendo en realidad. Así que solo sentía frío, mucho frío, que se colaba por sus venas y le congelaba el aliento. Solo respiraba vaho desde ese día, siempre así.

Porque siempre era lo mismo con ella.

Asami se aparecía de la nada, la metía en una de las salas. Esta vez estaban en una fiesta que hacía la Industria de la chica, y mientras todos bebían y reían, ella simplemente la tomó del brazo con ansias y la hizo entrar en una de las salas vacías y la cerró luego de entrar con ella.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto—Murmuró rápidamente la morena de ojos verdes encerrándola contra la pared y besándola de improvisto.

Suki se sorprendió, a pesar de estar algo acostumbrada a esas cosas seguían tomándola de improvisto. Porque esas manos se pasaron por su vestido, y comenzó a quitárselo, además de comenzar a quitar el de la otra chica.

Pero cuando estaba por pasar lo de siempre, ella se detuvo, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, porque ya estaba cansada, estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería ser el juguete de esa chica no quería seguir siendo solo el polvo de aburrimiento o la noche de diversión prohibida, ella quería tenerla como novia, quería ser suya y viceversa, que nadie esté en medio, pero no, sabía que no era así, entonces no podía seguir así.

_Intenso, _así lo describiría, porque aunque ella dejase de hacer, Asami se ocupaba de las cosas por ambas ya que no notaba que había parado, estaba tan concentrada en lo que tocaba, chupaba o mordía que no notó que la otra no le estaba prestando atención.

Miraba perdidamente a otro lado.

Estaba _sobre su piel _pero era algo que _a nadie importa._

— ¿Qué pasa?—Al parecer no era tan ciega como lo parecía.

— Detente…—Fue lo que respondió Suki pero la otra no se apartó para nada, sino que en vez de eso se quedó encima de ella prácticamente.

—Asami, te lo advierto, basta—Pero nada, así que cansada la empujó haciéndole caer unos metros hacia atrás, o casi, porque por un momento sus pies fallaron pero logró tener equilibrio.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le insistió aun sin entender qué le pasaba tan de pronto.

— No puedo más con esto…perdona—Y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, se puso la ropa íntima y luego subió el cierre del vestido.

— Pero… ¿Qué haces? ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa todo esto?—Preguntó aun jadeando mientras la otra comenzó a moverse buscando su bolso.

— Que no soy tu juguete Asami, eso significa, ve a jugar con alguien que te aguante, como Mako—Le dijo al fin harta y se marchó cerrando la puerta…

_Una palabra _era lo que necesitaba, esa que le dijera que le necesitaba, pero cuando estaba en la entrada de la Mansión no vio nada más que la boca cerrada de la chica así que frustrada se fue.

_Solo una _era lo que habría necesitado pero no hubo nada…

Y nunca habría nada.

Una vez más rompió el lienzo en el que estaba trabajando. Una vez más lloró hasta el amanecer.


End file.
